Mushroom Hollow
Mushroom Hollow is a trail located in Ootu Mystics. It is a very damp, swampy area where mushrooms reach humongous sizes. It is home to many Rock Orchids and a Poisonous Orchid and is also home to Bathogs and Cragcrawlers. Waters from throughout the Swamp of Misery converge in Mushroom Hollow, offering a plentiful supply to feed the plants and animals. Drawing on all this moisture, giant mushrooms have sprung up in almost every nook and cranny. The giant fungi help monkey explorers reach the abundant ingredients found here for their recipes, but keep your guard up. After all, monkeys aren't the only creatures drawn to the area’s abundant resources. Mushroom Hollow is home to Groot and Keli. Trail Sneak Peak MH_Gallery.jpg|Photo 1 MH_Gallery2.jpg|Photo 2 MH_Gallery3.jpg|Photo 3 MH_Stinky_1.jpg|Photo 4 Trail Statistics Trail Access Point: Swamp of Misery Trail Recommended Levels: 25-30 Idols: 10 Exclusive Rewards: *Ranger Jungle Hat *Foodoo Mask *Healing Shaman Pants *Raging Skull Fighter Helmet *Opal Guardian Bracers Trail Quests Something's Rotten In Here - Investigate the Polluted Area in Mushroom Hollow. Reward: 120 Bananas/1800 XP Cleaning the Mush - Ghanee the Alligator wants you to clean 3 poison mushrooms in Mushroom Hollow. Reward: 130 Bananas/1950 XP Rachnoid Parts- Commerce Ghanee the Alligator wants you to defeat 5 Rachnoids in Mushroom Hollow. Reward: 130 Bananas/1950 XP & Ranger Jungle Hat Groot's Investigation- Groot wants you to investigate the Rachnoid Nest in Mushroom Hollow. Reward: 120 Bananas/1800 XP Fairy Lights- Visit the Lantern of Knowledge in Lantern Ridge and then find some Fairy Dust in the Lost Fortress. Bring the Fairy Dust back to Groot. Reward: 300 Bananas/4500 XP & Foodoo Mask Cleaning The Mess - Mama Babu wants you to defeat the Arena in Mushroom Hollow. Reward: 140 Bananas/2100 XP & Healing Shaman Pants Second Take - Mama Babu wants you to defeat the Co-op Arena in Mushroom Hollow. Reward: 150 Bananas/2250 XP & Opal Guardian Bracers OR Raging Skull Fighter Helmet Lumba's Love Of Frogspawn -Lumba needs you to find 4 Frogspawns in Mushroom Hollow. Reward: 130 Bananas/1950 XP The Staff Of Healing - Lumba wants you to find the Healing Staff in Mushroom Hollow. Reward: 130 Bananas/1950 XP Lumba's Love For Mushroom Hats - Lumba wants you to find a Mushroom Hat in Mushroom Hollow. Reward: 140 Bananas/2100 XP Hollowed Lavender - Keli wants you to collect a Lavender Flower in Mushroom Hollow. Reward: 120 Bananas/1800 XP & Dandelions OR Aloe OR Garlic Keli's Daily Quest - Keli is scared of upside down monsters. Defeat the upside down Orchid in Mushroom Hollow. Reward: 140 Bananas/2100 XP Fixing The Gas Leak - Find 4 snails and 4 pumpkins in Marsh Sanctuary and then a Bellow in Moss Temple. Bring everything to Groot. Reward: 350 Bananas/5250 XP Hints & Tips Below are some tips offered by the Monkey Quest Team. Coloured Caps Telling the difference between mushrooms is a skill that can really save your hide. Remember the blue caps send your monkey skyward while the red caps stand sturdily still. Whatever you do, don't accidentally bounce into a passing Bathog's belly! MH_ColorCaps_1.jpg|Step 1 MH_ColorCaps_2.jpg|Step 2 Leeches Keep your eyes peeled for off-color patches of earth. Vicious green leeches lie in wait, poised to strike any passerby. Leap over these areas whenever possible, and quickly step away when given no other choice. MH_Leeches_1.jpg|Step 1 MH_Leeches_2.jpg|Step 2 Ain't I A Stinker? In the swampland the Ootu dwell in, the plants have grown wild and unhindered. Your monkey's path is blocked in several places by dense vines. The only way past is using Stink Bombs to clear the way. MH Stinky 1.jpg|Step 1 MH_Stinky_2.jpg|Step 2 Category:Levels Category:Ootu Mystics Category:Trails Category:Locations